Oracle
by Fanfic Bros
Summary: Team Rwby and team JNPR was sent to investigate a mysterious site when their plane crashes
1. Chapter 1

Rwby team and JNPR was packing up for a mission with the elite victim unit also known as evu

"Ok let's get on the plane before it leaves" said David was wearing just everyday clothing with a doorag

"Agreed Rwby team let's go" said Ruby

"Same team JNPR roll out" said Jaune

"Ready for take off ready go" said the pilot

While in the air the engine fails

"We're going down mayday mayday I repeat we are going down...brace for impact"

The plane breaks in half

"Ruby!" Yelled yang

Ruby couldn't respond before the plane hits the ground

Blake's pov

I awake to wolfs chewing on something it was Ruby I had to distract them somehow then I find meat beside me I stand up and throw it towards them they stop eating Ruby and go for it I then go to pick up Ruby and bring her to safety

"Blake...is that you" she asked

"Shhh yes it's me ruby don't worry Ill get you somewhere safe ok" I said she nodded I then pick her up again and bring her to a forest covered in snow and some trees had no leaves in the distance there was a village I decide to go to it to get help when all of a sudden I hear a voice it was yang

"Blake Ruby where are you guys"

I run out to Yang's voice

"Yang I'm glad I found you Ruby has been bitten by wolfs"

"Hello?anyone there hello"called a voice

"David over here help us" Blake called out to David

"Yes what is it"

"Look at this do you know anything about this"said Blake while showing him the bite the bite looked like someone cut her David on site fell to the ground after seeing the bite

"That's no bite that's a poison scratch she will die no doubt but she will have some days to live" he said yang hearing this crys

"Yang it's ok don't worry I'll be fine" Ruby said

"Shit British solders run to the forest Ruby here" he picks up Ruby and we all run to the forest,we run into a camp it was getting dark so David decides to take the camp for us

"Shhh be quiet" he walks up to the solder and knifes him in the back and kills the other

"All clear" he said we walk into the camp

"Ok who goes with who" asked Blake

(That's the end of this chapter i got this fan fic through a dream)


	2. Chapter 2

"I guess I'll sleep with Yang" said Ruby

"I'll sleep alone" said Weiss

"I guess I'll sleep with Blake" said David

"Ok I guess" said Blake

As they were sleeping Ruby and David heard a noise but ruby didn't bother waking up so David decided to check it out all he could think was shit cause there were enemy's at the camp

David took them out but get got hurt in the process I guess I'll go back to sleep he thought to himself

The next morning David's pov

I awake to lilac eyes staring at me

"Oh good morning yang" I said

"Let's go we got to find the others" I said

"Agreed I thin-"she managed to say before getting knocked out same with the whole team

I can hear Blake and Ruby but I don't understand what their saying...when we regained our senses Ruby and Blake were gone

"Where are they?"asked yang

"I don't know"I said in return

Meanwhile with Blake and Ruby Blake's pov

I awake strapped to a chair with a man standing in front of me

"Hello ms belladonna" he said

"What...who are you and where is Ruby" I said

"Oh yea the red...boys bring her out" he said when two men came out dragging Ruby

"Let her go!" I screamed

"As you wish" they release Ruby and free me I run up to Ruby and hug her

"I'm glad your ok Ruby" I said to her

Then they knock us out...when we woke up we were in a room it looked like a jail cell I find Ruby on the floor

"Ruby...Ruby wake up" I said

"Blake!"she said and hugged me tightly

"Ruby...can't...breathe" I said

"Oh sorry Blake where are we"she asked

"I don't know I'm just glad they didn't hurt you" I said

That very night I was sound asleep when I hear Ruby crying

"Ruby what's wrong"i asked

"What if we never make It out of here?" She said

"Ruby i want you to make it out of here leave me ok" i said

"No no I cant... you can make it" she said crying

"Shhhh Ruby I want you to survive listen I found a thing last night it needs our weapons to power it I want you to help the team power it up I'm counting on you but just go back to sleep ok just remember even in death I'll still be with you" I said

The next day

"Now I will let one of you go but one of you dies who will it be" the man said

"Me I will die" I said

Ruby was crying after I said that

"Ok boys kill her" he said I feel a sword go though me

"Ruby...go...without...me...I...love...you"

"Yes Blake I love you I'll make you proud goodbye forever" she said before running out of the building Ruby's pov

I ran for hours until I found David and Yang

"David Yang" I yelled

"Ruby!" She runs up and hugs me

"I'm so glad your ok where's Blake"

"de...dead" I said while crying

"I'm sorry Ruby" she said

"but we should get out of here" said David


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:this took a long time to make and also leave feedback saying if you like it or if I need to change something. **

* * *

><p>David's pov<p>

"I guess we shou-" Ruby said before getting shot

"Ruby!" Yang shouted

"Ruby don't die on me please" Yang said

"Yang pick up Ruby and let's go"

"I guess we should" she said I hear gunshots behind us as we run I turn around and shoot them...we were running for what seemed like an hour until we ran into Weiss

"Where have you guys been?" She asked

"Looking for you and Ruby" I said

"Well Blake told Ruby she found the oracle but died before she came back and Ruby got hurt" Yang said

"Well I think that we shou-" she gets shot before she could finish

"Shit sniper" I said and we ran as fast as we could to the oracle

"I guess this is it" I said it looked like power generator and a spinning one too

"I guess I'll our weapons in" she said and on queue team JNPR showed up

"Let's end this once and for all" I said as i pull the lever right then shield dome popped up and everyone died except me and Ruby why I see a man walking forward

"Torchwick,maxis I should've known" I said as I pull my pistol out...I shoot maxis but torchwick fled

"This is command to alpha command to alpha do you read over"

"Yes command this is alpha well Ruby and I survived"I said

"Did you find the oracle?"

"Yes command but it killed alpha team Ruby and I are the last survivors I request evac" I said

"Ok one on its way Eva five minutes"

"Great" I said

Five minutes later

I hear a helicopter land

"Great glad you could arrive" I yelled as I hopped on the helicopter and went to the base

Fifteen minutes later

We arrive to the base everyone cheers I'm glad I saved the world but I killed not just my whole squad but my best friends a tear runs down my eye am I crying I thought but i didn't stop it from going down we walk into the captains office

"It's done" he says

"Yes but team RWBY and JNPR I miss them" I said

"I miss Yang" Ruby said

"But you saved the world" he said

"I'm going to our quarters" i said as We walk to our quarters Im holding a picture of Blake I don't know why but I had feelings for her

"Blake how I wish you and the team were here" I said

I sat down thinking of Blake then I hear a knock on the door

"Come in" I said

"I have a video for you here just watch it they said its important"

"Ok" i said as I put the disk in my computer I play it and it was Blake

"If your watching this you probably think I'm dead for the sake of Ruby I faked my death. And David knows where I went you will see me soon guys Ruby and David I love you bye for now"

"I know she loves me because I'm like a sister to her but you why unless...you loved her didn't you" my face went red

"Maybe" I said with my face still red

"Awwww so cute if we find her I'll help you get her" Ruby said

"If we find hopefully we find her" I said

"Let's go then"

"What?" I asked in confusion

"Let's go find if she's alive" she said

We walk out of our quarters and ask the pilot to drop us off somewhere

"Where do you want to go?" He asked

"Orbital" I said

**Authors note:thank you to my friend sonnyb Or Alex for suggesting that I save Blake **


	4. Chapter 4

**David's pov**

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes I'm sure" I replied

"Ok your death" he said

He takes off and we fly to orbital while flying Ruby was amazed by the big UNSC ship

"David are we going on that?"

"Yes we are Ruby I have a brother your age I think you might like him but..."

"But what?"

"He's bipolar ummm talkative but is energetic"

"Just like me I think I'll like him"

"Your bipolar or energetic"

"Energetic"

"Oh"

We fly in the hanger and land

"David!" Someone screamed in a vey southern accent

"MacKenzee!"

"Who is this"

"MacKenzee this is Ruby"

"She is pretty"

I see Ruby blush a little I think she likes him or loves him even

"Well I guess we should go to the weapons upgrade" said MacKenzee

"Wait the weapons upgrade"

"Yes you'll see" I said as we walk to the weapons upgrade and I upgrade my weapon

"Now Ruby put your weapon on the glowing table and hit the button but choose the upgrades you want" i said

"What upgrades are there and will it change my weapon look"

"No it won't and there's elements like wind,fire,lightning,ice,corrosive,slag,shock,ink,explosive and sand and you can make a new weapon"

"I guess I'll upgrade and make a new weapon"

"Oh are you going to name your weapon?"

"Yes but first upgrade let's add lightning slag corrosive ink and wind"

"Ok combination of elements"

"And the new weapon will be called acid rose"

"It looks like a pistol"

"Yes"

"All crew report to your battle stations I repeat all crew to your battle stations"

The room start shaking then a big boom noise is heard

"Ruby get to cover we don't want to lose you" MacKenzee said Ruby blushed

"Do you have a weapon?"

"Yes I have saber knife" MacKenzee said

He pulls out the saber knife to show Ruby

"Where's Blake is she on the ship?" Ruby yelled

"No she's on the enemy's ship" i said

"Look out neurotoxin" MacKenzee yelled

"Wait what Nerotoxin oh my god" there was green gas every where

"Let's get to a drop ship before it kills us"

"Wait enemy drop ship?" asked Ruby

"No our drop ship silly" I said we get in and fly to the enemy ship

"Drop us off here"

"Ok"

"Now Ruby be very quiet the enemy don't like it when you disturb their eating time"

"Wait...what? Eating time are they aliens"

"Yes they are and they eat the guys for breakfast and lunch and girls for dinner and it's oh god it's dinner time Blake could be in trouble"

"Let's find her" Ruby says

"Let me go Ahhhhhhhhhhhh please"

"You know what I don't care Blake I'm coming" Ruby said as she races to Blake's voice when all of a sudden we see the alien carrying Blake I darted to him and slice his guts open

"Blake you ok" i said and she kisses me

"Awwwwww that's so cute isn't Ruby"said MacKenzee and Ruby kisses him

"Well I guess we're back as a family" said Blake

"Expect Weiss,yang and team JNPR"

"Oh yeah Ruby I can bring them back to life if I get crystals and David you know how you found me when my sister died I've seen Weiss I think she is my sister"

"Do you think she'll Recognize you" I asked

"Maybe hopefully" MacKenzee said

"Wait how can you bring them back"

"I can use crystals to revive them but here's the thing I can't choice who I bring back"

"Ok let's get of this ship" said Blake as she hopped on the drop ship

"She's right let's go" said Ruby and we get on and fly to earth...once we land we go to Yang's,Weiss's and team JNPR's graves

"How many crystals do you need cause I have 10" asked Ruby

"5 for each person" said MacKenzee Ruby hands MacKenzee her crystals and MacKenzee uses his power to revive two of them when we did Weiss and Jaune were standing there and fell to the ground

"Weiss do you remember me I mean Carly" MacKenzee asked Weiss

"MacKenzee? Is that you"asked Weiss

"Yes it's me thank god you remember me" MacKenzee said as he hugs her and Weiss hair and eye color change her hair changes to dark blonde and her eye color changes to Hazel

"Jaune are you ok?" Asked Ruby

"Yes I'm ok" he said

"Who's this?" Asked Jaune

"I'm MacKenzee I revived you"

"And Jaune I'm in love with him sorry"

"It's ok but who else will love me"

"I know who but she isn't revived yet" said Ruby

"Pyrrha?"

"Yes"

"So how do we revive them?" Asked Weiss

"With crystals five for one person but I have to do it everyday" said MacKenzee

"Oh ok so you can't anymore today"

"No sorry if you can only get five that's fine but if It doesn't work you can try again but I will need 10 just for that one"

**Authors note:I thank you guys for helping me do what I want to do and this is just the beginning other than that peace **


	5. Chapter 5

**MacKenzee's pov **

"So what now" asked Blake

"just sit back and relax"said David

"um MacKenzee what is that alien?" asked Weiss pointing to a picture of an alien

"An elite they feed on any human flesh" I said

"That's what they were about to do to Blake" said Ruby glad that didn't happen

"They hurt me pretty bad though" said Blake

"let me see" said David grabbing some stuff and seeing the giant bite on Blake's stomach  
>"Now Blake this May sting a bit" he said pulling out a syringe<br>"Owwwwwww fuck me owww that hurt owwwwwwwww are you done?"  
>"Yes done"<br>"That hurt but thank you" said Blake

"No problem I didn't want you to suffer" said David  
>"I didn't know you cared about me that much I was afraid you turn me down"<br>"Same here I love you Blake" He said

"uh guys your not going to like this it involves David" said Yang

"ok I think I know why please don't hate me"

"a criminal known as David trench is still at large whereabouts of him are still unknown if you find him please turn him in for the world"

"what?...David please tell me...tell me that's not true please"

"sorry its true i did something bad but I had no choice they threatened me to kill my family was I going to let that happen no"

"don't worry we wont turn you in" said Weiss

"OK I thought you would knowing you no offense"

"but we need to hide you cause what if they come here" said Ruby

"they don't know where this place is"

"but what if they do"

"then they are just going to get me dead"

"no we will protect you please don't do this for me please" said Blake crying

"I'm sorry I cant Blake I have to do this"

"no no you cant yo-

"Blake let him do this" said Weiss

"no I refuse to let this happen you cant do this David you cant"

"Blake I love you and I don't want you to get hurt"

"but...but-

"shh Blake its ok ill be fine I might just turn myself in for you"

"no don't please I don't want you to go please" said Blake

"Blake just let him go as much as I hate to see him go just let him go" I said to Blake

"Blake I have to do this for the sake of you"

"no please don't go"

"Blake you don't understand what I am what i've done to people"

"no there can be another way"

"i'm sorry Blake I love you I really do but I have to do this goodbye" he says as he walks out the room Blake falls to her knees

"Blake it's ok it's ok" Ruby said trying comfort Blake

"what if he never comes back"

"remember he said he's doing this for you" said Weiss I could see Blake couldn't take it she was an empty soul with no one to love no one to hold oh my god I feel bad for her. no she has us now...we can help her anyway possible I walk up to her and say

"Blake its ok hes doing this for us just don't cry it'll be ok"

"but It wont I don't him to suffer" she said still crying

"shh Blake just calm down its ok don't worry he'll be fine please don't cry"

"how do you know this?"

"i know this because hes strong as an ox fast as a cheetah and there's something I need to tell you about him" I pause to tell her

"hes a...werewolf"

"what!?" they all screamed

"yes hes in a clan called the barbarians and they are all werewolfs"

"thats why he said what he...oh my god if they find out they'll kill him" said Blake

David's pov

why did I just leave her she just didn't want me to go no focus David you can do this for her now I need to find a police station I walk a lonely road  
>The only one that I have ever known<br>Don't know where it goes  
>But it's home to me and I walk alone<p>

I walk this empty street  
>On the <span>Boulevard<span> of Broken Dreams  
>Where the city sleeps<br>And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
>I walk alone<br>I walk alone  
>I walk a...<p>

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<br>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
>'Til then I walk alone<p>

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
>Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah<p>

I'm walking down the line  
>That divides me somewhere in my mind<br>On the border line  
>Of the edge and where I walk alone<p>

Read between the lines  
>What's fucked up and everything's alright<br>Check my vital signs  
>To know I'm still alive and I walk alone<br>I think of her all the time I find the police station and walk In all I here is

"freeze hands where I can see them"

"shhhh im not here to kill you im here to turn myself In"

"what!?"

"yes im doing this for someone I care about I don't care just throw me in"

"ok"

"what prison am I going to?"

"Alcatraz"


End file.
